Undying Urge
by Sapphire Mizu
Summary: When Jasper's undying urge for blood is unleashed on Bella's eighteenth birthday, the concequences are dire. New Moon.
1. The Monster

**This is my first Twilight story, so tell me what you think.**

**I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Jasper's POV**

"Happy birthday, Bella" We all shouted as Bella entered through the doors of our little house. I felt Bella radiate with pure embarrassment as the blood rushed up to her head. My beloved, Alice, had decorated the entire house full of pink colored ornaments, a multitude of crystal bowls, and mountains of roses. She betrayed Bella by telling us to buy her gifts that were wrapped in shiny silver on my adopted brother, Edward's piano. Her horror filled the room. Edward detected her misery and tried to comfort her, wounding his arms around her waist and giving her, a small peck to the top of her head.

My parents, Carlisle and Esme, rushed over to greet her. Carlisle wrapped his arm around her shoulders as Esme kissed her forehead. Carlisle told her something that I did not catch; I was too distracted by everybody's emotions.

Rosalie and Emmett stood behind my parents. Rosalie, her mouth in the usual tight line unlike Emmett whose lips always curved upward. Emmett told Bella that she has not changed and still as red faced as usual in his faux disappointment voice. He stepped out to do something that Alice had predicted that Bella would do as soon as we handed her out presents. Her face reddened in color. The wretched monster in my head called.

The thirst burned in my mouth. Alice who held my hand, bounded forward grinning widely, I smirked as well. I leaned at the bottom the stairs away from her, not risking the temptation of Bella's blood. Bella had the aura of remembering. I had a flash back as well. The haunting memories of the Phoenix trip came back. I had thoroughly decided as long as I was free from my duty of keeping my eye on her; I would stay away from her as it was before. Due to my hardships, my diet was constantly watched by Edward's mind reading and Alice's knack for telling fortunes.

Alice soon announced it was time to open Bella's present, dragging her to the cake and shimmering boxes. Bella tried to look as stern as possible as she scolded Alice for buying her presents.

"I didn't listen. Go ahead," she placed the present from Rosalie, Emmet, and me, taking the camera. I sensed her confusion as she weighed the box in her hands. Her understanding was totally lost as she looked at the cover and opened it to find that it was empty. She skeptically thanked us.

My adopted sister in her glorious face, smiled. I laughed at Bella's reaction, "it is a radio for your truck. Emmett is working on it right now, so it would not be possible for you to give it back."

She thanked us again, her face filled with new understanding. She shouted her thanks to Emmett; we all heard his raucous laughter from outside near her truck. She could not restrain herself from laughing with her.

"Open mine and Edward's next." Her voice went up octaves from her excitement. In her hand was a square. I wanted to see her face more clearly, so I stalked silently forward. Bella stared at Edward.

"You said you wouldn't." Edward's mouth was positioned to speak, but just then, Emmett burst through the door, nudging me roughly.

"I made it!" He boomed.

Edward plowed forward, "I spent nothing." He trailed his finger to clear her face.

"Give it to me," She gave in. Emmett snickered as Bella started to unwrap it. She cursed when the paper cut into her skin. The monster in my head waited eagerly, praying that blood would leak. A tiny microscopic drop of crimson blood popped out.

In a flurry, the monster rammed into me in my head, and took immediate control of my body. He raced forward, teeth gleaming, arms open, maddened by the sight and smell of blood. I expected Edward to protect her. He stood in my way; I crashed into him, sending a deafening echo through the room. I attempted to escape Edward's grasp by snapping his head off. Emmett snatched me, releasing me from Edward's grip; I snarled loudly.

Edward knocked Bella down, flinging her into a mass of shattered crystal bowls. The tattered glass slit her arms, giving her both shallow and deep, gruesome gashes. Through the devil's eyes, I saw Bella's frightened look as my family looked down at her with voracious eyes.

* * *

**R&R**


	2. Consequences

Chapter 2

"Emmett, Rosalie, take Jasper outside." Carlisle calmly ordered for my departure. I was still possessed, thanks to more blood from Bella. The monster thrashed against Emmett's iron arms. I heard Emmett grunt through a set jaw. Edward, who wasn't breathing, crouched over the stunned Bella. A deadly growl crept through his bared teeth.

Rosalie helped Emmett tow me outside; Esme apologized regretfully as she tagged along. The scent of the forest hit me like a cement wall, relieving me of the smell of blood. When monster in my head was weak enough to restrain, I pushed him back. I regained my control. A well- deserved wave of guilt swept through me as I groaned.

"You okay, buddy?" Emmett murmured.

"I am fine, let me go please." I rasped gravely. They loosened their grips on me skeptically. I took a handful of strong pine needles and shoved it into my face, horrified on what I had done. I breathed deeply, trying to eliminate the aroma of the blood. My throat burned with immense thirst. I sobbed tearlessly. I hated feeling this weak. Esme's hand patted softly on my back, sympathy rolled off her in visible waves. I could sense her mothering instincts kicking in.

I calmed the people around me with my extra-ability. They were what people called 'pins on needles'. I felt so barbaric; Bella's terrified face rewinded and played forever in my head, like a never-ending roll of film. "I can't believe I did that." I moaned, clutching my hair. I would have easily pulled out the hair from its roots, but I decided I didn't want patches of hair missing from my scalp for the rest of eternity.

Rosalie seemed smug; I could not believe her. She had her arms crossed and a huge mockery grin glued to her face. I scowled in my adopted sister's direction. Edward was stalking toward us, his face twisted in agony. Her smirk immediately disappeared.

"Stitches!" He roared, shaking his head. "I keep putting her in danger." I gave him comfort as he sighed heavily. "I am sorry, it's just that I love her so much, yet I bring so much danger to come to her." He started venting. My guilt meter rose.

_I am really sorry. I couldn't help it._ I mourned with my voice.

"It's fine." His laconic response did not calm me. Alice hopped out; her beautiful marble face had worry lines etched in.

"Jasper." She breathed, putting her arms around me. Her touch soothed me. "Are you alright?" she smothered me. Alice scrutinized my face anxiously.

"I am fine." I felt Edward put his hand under his chin. He was thinking. Alice froze beside me. Her head turned in Edward's direction.

"No, Edward, you couldn't." She screeched, "We can't leave Forks. You love her so." I realized what Edward was doing. Her trilling voice pierced the air like a knife.

"It's the only way. I love her, that's why I must." He urged, pain and love hung in the atmosphere. "Her life would go back to normal, no more danger. No more worry." Emmett's mouth hung open. Rose's face was a mask of pure shock.

"Edward, it was just one slip." I was _not_ going to ruin this relationship Edward has waited for nearly a century. It may never happen again. "I cannot, will not, let this happen."

Edward shook his head, stubborn and grieving. "We will discuss this after I get her home."

"She will ask you to spend the night. Wait until she falls asleep, and then you can come back." Alice predicted. Edward nodded. "Wait, I will come with you. She needs a change of clothes."

He fled to the house with Alice dancing along with him. I did not notice that Esme had disappeared until now. We all waited in silence. Eventually, Bella's engine roared in the distance. I waited until her engine dispersed. Frustrated, I slammed my fist to a tree trunk. The tree popped and snapped it crashed into the other tree, toppling it over. Alice came back. She reached for me; I shied away from her. Regretting in instantly, I placed my hand in hers. She gripped it tightly.

Carlisle came out to join us, Esme walked behind him. I looked at them sadly. Carlisle gave me a helpless look. Alice explained to Carlisle about the insane idea Edward had. He hung his head.

"I never thought that he would…" My father trailed off. We all entered the house. It was clean and deprived of the smell of blood. We seated ourselves at our table. The clock on the wall ticked with exaggerated slowness, echoing through the whole house.

Finally, nearly twelve, Edward arrived. "Alright I assumed Alice told you about my decision. Jasper," He looked straight at me. "I want you to go to Denali." He read my mind for a second. "No, I won't change my mind. I don't care if only you leave. I want all of us to leave Bella in _peace_." He emphasized the last word. "I will stay here for another two days. I will break it for her in the second day." His voice was so full of pain, that I could taste it in the air, not even using my talent to do so.

"I want to say good-bye." Alice complained, looking heartbroken.

"No." Edward's answer was curt.

"Come on, Jasper. We should go to Denali," She sighed. I glared at Edward.

"Edward, you think what you are doing is best for her, but I hate to disagree. Nothing good will come from this." She said in a monotone as we both exited the door in silence.


End file.
